


Skeletons in the dark

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Gen, pre-teens being inexeprinced in crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: Life in Gravity Falls can be action packed, but sometimes it's the smaller things that can get in your way. Small things like crushes and the horrible fear of being judged over them. Luckily a certain Great Aunt will be there to pull her nephew's heads out of the darkness of the closet.





	Skeletons in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [ sovvung ](http://sovvung.tumblr.com/)'s Relativity Falls RP blogs. Huge thank goes to my Beta reader for putting up with my writings. Hope you all enjoy the read!

It was surprisingly easy for Stanford and Stanley Pines to grow acquainted with the small town of Gravity Falls. The forests mysteries gave the pair a new adventure everyday. A new mystery to find with every tree they passed. The journal Ford found made sure that they were prepared, or at least had something to fight back when things got hairy. 

 

That they could deal with.

 

The townsfolk of Gravity Falls were an adventure in-and-up themselves. Always there to lend a hand or somehow end up being a hinderance to the twin’s plans.

 

That too they could deal with. Especially after the work they did at their father’s pawn shop.

 

What They couldn't deal with, was the same dreaded suffering that all young kids go through when they start puberty. Mindless crushes. Thankfully, or not depending on your view, Stanley was able to keep his attraction to Boyish Dan somewhat under control; limiting himself to hanging out with the boy from a distance. Which led to him asking for more shifts at the shack, much to his Great Aunt’s suspicion. She agreed, letting him help shelf the goods in the gift shop, and also be part of the museum once in awhile. Which wouldn't have been too much of a problem had he remained focused on his jobs long enough to not mess up and accidentally break an entire shelf of snow globes.

 

Meanwhile, Stanford found himself spending more and more time with a certain southern-accented mechanic. Which was all fine and dandy until the Fiddleford had stopped working, on the taxidermy car-drawn-horse-carriage he was making for Mabel’s museum; and asked, “Hey Stanford, ya wanna go an’ grab a bite ta eat?”

 

“But Fidds, we’re in the middle of a project,” Stanford stammered. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with Fiddleford, honestly he did. A reprieve from his twin’s teasing was good, but to spend it with someone who was also into all the nerdy things that he was into? It was like having all his hannukah presents gifted at once.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Fiddleford replied, with a wave of his hand, “we’ll be out and back in two shakes of a lambs tail.”

 

The walk to the diner was lost in awkward protests and reddened cheeks. Ford spent half the walk jumping at the sound of every creaking tree branch and snapping of a twig. And while the sight of his friend like this reminded FIddleford of a young kitten, the young engineer knew that such nervousness would not be good for milkshake drinking. 

 

“Stanford, it’ll be alright,” he said calmly.

 

“How do you know that Fidds?” Stanford said quickly, looking over his shoulder.

 

“I’ve known the old lady since I could crawl Ford, and I can tell ya without doubt that Dan cuts work at almost every shift he has, so she won’t mind us takin’ a short break” Fiddleford said reassuringly, subtly slipping his hand into the other’s.

 

“But how do you  _ know _ ?” Ford pressed, letting Fiddleford guide him through the town. “One time I snuck a book with me into Pa’s pawn shop, and then, even though there wasn’t anyone in the store, he yelled at me and said he’d burn it if he saw me slacking off again,”   
  
“Yeesh, your Pop sounds intense,” Fiddleford said, 

 

“He is,” Ford nodded,

 

“The worst I saw Ms. Pines doin’ is shakin’ her head in disappointment at Dan  when he and his pals drove off.” Fiddleford said, opening the door to the diner.

 

“Mm-wait, that was all? Maybe because he wasn’t family” Ford theorised, following Fiddleford through the door, their fingers still interlocked.

 

“Nah, she treats everybody the same,” Fiddleford shrugged, “by the sounds of things, yer pop seems like a jerk,” 

 

“He can be,” Ford said quietly. 

 

The pair walked over to the car at the diner, somehow jumping onto the stools while still holding hands. Fiddleford hailed a stewardess. Stanford scanned the menu that was hanging above the counter. His eyes looking to the price before he actually saw what was listed. 

 

“They got these new oreo milkshakes recently, I’ve been dyin’ to try ‘em out” Fiddleford said, pointing them out on the menu board. “Wanna get one too?”

 

“I don’t know” Stanford said, feeling the change in his pocket with his free hand, “they seem a bit pricey,”

 

“Don’ worry ‘bout that” Fiddleford said with a grin, “It’s on me.”   
  
“I-wh-no no no. I can’t accept that” Stanford protested.

 

“What’s the matter? Yer pop don’t wan’ ya takin’ freebis?” Fiddleford asked accusingly,

 

“No-well not directly-I mean, I do-” 

 

“And what can I get this lovely little couple ‘er here?” Interrupted the chipper stewardess, an eyepatch sitting over her right eye.

 

At her words, the boys realised that they were still holding one another’s hands, and instantly let go of each other. The boys blushed and stuttered their orders, the waitress winked in response and left the pair to stew in their shared awkwardness. The boys sat in silence for a few moments, avoiding one another’s gaze, before they both let go of a breath they didn’t realise they were holding, and laughed. The awkwardness quickly dissolved and they went back to excitedly talking about what they planned to do during the summer. 

 

True to his word, Fiddleford footed the bill, thanking the waitress as he and Stanford left. “That weren’t so bad now was it?” he asked, 

 

“Yeah,” Ford hummed, nervously making his way back to the shack, the image of his great-aunt red in the face with rage flashing in his mind.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout yer aunt,” Fiddleford said, reading his friend’s mind, “just you see, when we walk back into that garage she’ll be calling for us to help her scratch her back or get the remote fer her. She won’t even know.”

 

“You sure?” Stanford asked meekly,

 

“Cross my heart,” Fiddleford said, doing so while raising his other hand, as though he were a boy scout.

 

This seemed to be enough to reassure his concerned friend. They continued their trek back mostly in silence, occasionally pointing out a strange shaped that the clouds high above them took. And like clockwork, when the pair walked into the garage they could hear Mabel calling out. “Ford! Fidds! I need help movin’ the sascrotch outta the museum and Stan’s noodle arms aren’t enough help”

 

FIddleford smiled at Ford, as if to say ‘I told you so’ as he lead the way to the door that connect to the main part of the house. Seeing the truth in his friend’s assurances, Stanford felt comfortable following him into the house, and back to the diner many more times in the future.

* * *

 

Dan Corduroy sat at the counter of the mystery shack, lazily reading his comic book. His legs were crossed on the counter as he leaned back in his chair, somehow never at risk of tipping it over. It had been a slow day; so slow that Mabel had called a mid-day-off-day to redecorate the museum. Normally he’d be helping, but she had shooed him out of the room, saying that she’d call him if she needed him.

“Don’t want you dying of boredom on me” she joked, “Your mother wouldn’t be too happy about that.”

And so the young lumberjack found himself in the gift shop, watching the minutes tick past from behind his magazine pages. “I knew I should have brought in the new issue,” he muttered under his breath. Unbeknownst to Dan, a certain twelve year-old boy was watching him from behind a shelf of overpriced merchandise. 

Stanley took a deep breath, his hand tightening on the comic book he held. “Ya got this Stan.” he muttered. “Just walk up, tell ‘im that you happened to have the newest issue of AverageGuy in underspace. You just gotta get ‘im talking then you can wing it from there.” He clenched his free hand into a fist; his nails dug into his palm slightly. “Okay maybe I need a bit more time to cool down.” he said, leaning against the shelf. As he pressed his weight onto the weak woodwork, the entire shelf fell over like a cardboard cut-out to the wind.

The sound of needlessly expensive merchandise clattering to the floor filled the room. Starling poor Stanley out of his skin. Holding his breath, Stanley turned his stiff neck around to see Dan looking nonchalantly up from his comic book to check what had caused the racket. He turned back to his comic after he was sure that no mutant possum had attacked. Breathing slowly, Stan stepped around the mess he had caused. 

“H-hey there Dan.” Stanley said with the smoothness of sandpaper. “You book comics?”

“Dude what?” Dan asked, bringing his legs off the counter.”you wanna have another spin at that one?”

“yeah-right  um” Stanley said, clearing his throat, “You like comic books?”

“I dunno dude, you tell me” Dan smirked, nodding towards the shelf that hanged above his head. Half stuffed with comic books and knick-knacks that exist solely to take up space.

“Right-uh-I Hey you’re reading AverageGuy.” Stanley said, “Do-do you like him?”

“No way man.” Dan said, his voice slow and deliberate. “Worst comic in the world.”

“Oh.” Stanley said disheartenedly. He hung his head in defeat, ready to call the operation a failure until he caught sight of the ‘AverageGuy’ shirt Dan was wearing under his green flannel. “Wait a minute-”

“Had you goin’ there didn’t I?” Dan chuckled; not noticing how red Stanley’s face had grown. “Gotta love sarcasm eh?”

“That’s not fair, your sarcasm is on another level.” Stanley pouted.

“Chill out Stan, you’ll get on my level eventually.” Dan said, ruffling the younger boys hair.

“Hey!” Stan said stepping back slightly, “Do you really mean it?”

“Mean what?” Dan asked, leaning his chair back.

“That’ll be on your level of sarcasm some day?” Stan asked, his eyes glimmering with hope.

“Oh yeah definitely,” Dan said, “You’ll be about as grey as Ms. Pines, but you’ll get there” he added with a smirk.

“Hey!” Stanley said, pouting even harder, “well then I guess you don’t want this month's issue of AverageGuy” he added with a malicious smirk, waving the comic book teasingly.

The sound of Dan’s chair slamming into the ground made Stanley jump back in shock. “Dude how?” Dan asked, “Never mind that gimme.” 

“I dunno,” Stanley said, scratching his chin. “How do I know you really want the comic and aren’t being sarcastic?”

“Okay then, how about a trade? I’ll give you sarcasm lessons, and you let me read the comic” Dan said, offering his freckled hand.

“Hmm, let me borrow your director’s cut version of ‘The invasion of the planet people from planet planet’ and we’ll call it even” Stanley said, taking Dan’s hand

“You drive a hard bargain Pines.” Dan grinned, shaking Stanley’s hand. “I’ll be taking that comic now”   
  
“And I’ll be seeing you thursday” Stan winked, he pointed some finger guns at the older boy as he walked backwards towards the nearest exit. His attempt at looking cool was cut short as he tripped over a ‘Madam Mystery’ bobblehead that had rolled over from the wreckage of his earlier accident.

“Oh yeah, you might want to pick those up. Ms Pines doesn’t like customers complaining about damaged goods.” Dan said, looking up from his comic.

After fixing up the shelf and restocking them, Stanley ran to the attic with a spring in his step. Locking the door behind him, Stanley felt no shame in jumping onto his bed and screaming happily into his pillow. He excitedly kicked off his shoe and pulled out a marker. The words ‘successful talks with Dan’ were written above a single tally mark on the underside of the tongue. _You won’t be alone anymore_ Stan cheerfully thought, adding a tally next to the first.

“Wait a sec” he said a loud. “It isn’t weird that I’m this excited to hang out with Dan is it?” He sat up and hugged his pillow close to his chest. “Last time I got this excited about hanging out with someone it was Carla, but whenever I talked about her Ma kept on saying that only people who were in love got this excited over spending time with one another.” he rolled over and stared at his his rubber monster mask, “but I ain’t head over heels for Dan am I? Nah-I’m just over thinking things. That’s Ford’s thing, I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna be staying up late thinking about him.” 

However, three nights later he found himself staring at the ceiling at midnight. His mind racing with ideas and possibilities of how his sarcasm lessons with Dan could go. He was about to scream into his pillow again when the realisation dawned on him.

“Oh Shit.” he muttered.

* * *

 

After his realisation, Stanley started avoiding his family, not in any obvious way that’d make them suspect him. No, the boy decided it’d be better if he kept himself busy, if he had something to do, then he wouldn’t have the time to be questioned about anything. And luckily Mabel was always looking for someone to push chores on to. HOwever the boys willingness to take up any chore she offered only made more suspicious instead.

Stanford found it marginally easier to hide what he was feeling. He instead chose to forcibly keep his mouth shut about his dates with FIddleford. ‘Like how I don’t tell dad about those fantasy stories I read.’ he’d tell himself. Unfortunately for the young man, a tight lip wasn’t enough. It had taken Mabel all of ten seconds to notice how her nephew’s eyes turned into love hearts the moment a certain southern engineer entered the room. 

“OKay. enough is enough” Mabel declared at the destruction of the Sasscrotch she had spent a week stitching together fell apart. The Boys had attempted a high-six, only for them to mis and slam one another in the face.

Mabel forced them to take the day off to avoid the destruction of anymore exhibits. But the damage was done, ruining her mood enough cancel the tours for the day. After closing up shop Mabel went to find the gremlins that has costed her a day's worth of tourist cash. Finding them seated in front of the TV, she grabbed them by the scruff of their sweaters and sat them down at the Poker table on the games room.

“Now I know you two are hidin’ somethin’ or other. So either work out a way to not destroy my business by the end of the week or spill the beans.” She said taking a seat, locking the door behind her.

"what are you on about we ain't hidin' nothin'!" Stan cried out, his hands slamming the poker table.

  
"Is this about how we snuck cookies before dinner? We'll never do it again!" Ford added.

"Kids, I run a con that tricks hundreds of people out of hundreds of dollars daily. Did ya really think that those things would be something I'd call a meeting over?"

"I'd rather die!" Stanley cried out, slamming the poker table again.

"I admit to nothing." Ford says quietly, looking away, his six fingered hands hidden behind his back

"Kids, I know how hard it'll be to say somthin' ya don't want people ta hear. That's why I don't tell the cops anythin' ever. But this is different. You two are gettin' in the way of my business and one another. So either fess up or I'm takin' guesses. And trust me, I'm really good at guessin' games."

"I-er" Stan stuttered, eyes searching the room for a lie to make-up.   
  


Ford merely sat still, stewing in his sweat.   
  
"And I thought you two called yourself men," Mabel said with a sigh, "let me see if I can get this straight, or not in this case."   
  
The last statement made the twins visibly flinch. Pretending she didn't notice Mabel continued.    
  
"Stanley's been askin' for more shifts at the shack. Even though he won't be gettin' paid for 'em. Especially when Dan's manin' the register." Stan jumped to deny her claim, but she continued undeterred. "And you've been hangin' out with Fidds in the garage, helpin' him out with his work on new attractions. but the problem is that you and Fidds have been sneakin' off on yer own. Especially when ya think I wouldn’t notice."   
  
Ford stopped fidgeting, eyes boring through the table before him. Neither brother wanting to say anything. A heavy silence hung in the air as time seemed to crawl by. Stan mirrored his brother's action, except with his arms crossed over his chest instead of behind his back.   
  
"Ya know. I ain't gonna judge ya about this stuff right?" she asked, the question caught them off guard.

"wha-" they said in unison.   
  
"kids, ya really think a dinosaur like me has been around as long as I have without seeing what the other side of the fence was like?" she said playfully, a grin spreading across her face as the realisation dawned upon both of her nephew’s faces

"so, I'm gonna give ya one last chance to explain yourselves or else i'm spillin' yer beans myself" she said, a finger pointed threateningly at a nearby can of beans.

"I-"Stanley began   
  
"Fidds and I have been sneaking off on dates!" Ford blurted out, hiding his face in his hands. He could feel his brother and his Aunt's gazes digging into him. She said she wouldn't judge, but he knew that was just another lie. It had to be. But he didn't care. he couldn't live with the guilt of lying for so long. Stan might have been able to, but he couldn't. If this was the end of his relationship with his brother and the introduction to his life on the streets, at least he would be leaving without any regrets.    
  
Stanford held his breath. Waiting for the laughter to start, for a cold ring adorned hand to strike him. he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact, whatever it was going to be. but nothing came.   
  
Instead, he was met with indifference.    
  
"Okay that's one skeleton out of the closet. Now it's your turn." Mabel said, gaze trained on Stanley.   
  
"I-I,"Stanley began, he couldn't do it. How could he admit to having a crush on Dan? He'd die of embarrassment! And yet, a small tilt of his head showed how relieved Ford looked. It was the look of someone who wasn't being weighed down anymore.  He could feel that relief too, right? He just had to go out and say it. but he can't, this was like the time their father found out that he and Ford had accidentally broken a vase in the shop. It hurt when his dad found out and didn't need them to confess. It took so much weight off his shoulders.    
  
Mabel hadn't responded to Ford's confession, so there wasn't anything to be worried about right? He could trust her. Right?   
  
"I-I have a crush on-" he tried to say, but the words got swallowed up before he could say them, but luckily for Stanley, his Grauntie cut him off when she saw the discomfort upon his face.   
  
"It's on the Courduroy kid inn'it?" she ask.   
  
Stan nodded numbly, bracing himself for what was to come. What if Mabel and Ford had set him up? What if they knew all along and were forcing him to confess? He could hear Ford laughing hysterically as Mabel struck him. The angry rantings of his father over the phone. but then, a quiet voice broke him out of his swirling thoughts.   
  
"y-you like boys too?" Ford asked softly, his eyes filled with relief.   
  
"Yeah but-not just guys I guess. I still liked Carla right?" Stan said, meeting his brother's eye with a smile. he was shrugging along with his response, but smiling all the same.

"see? that wasn't so bad now was it?" Mabel said, glad that the twins had settled whatever was troubling them. "Now I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, so I'm sending ya both off to bed."    
  
She got up and unlocked the door with a key she had in her pocket. She watched as the pair walked out, hugging one another by the shoulder with giant grins spread across their faces. They had made it to the foot of the stairs before she had called for them again.   
  
"Boys! If I find out you've been messing with business again because ya can't get yer romantic lives sorted out I'm bannin' ya form goin' into the woods!"    
  
"Got it Grauntie Mabel" the pair called back, a hundred questions on their tongues for one another, uncaring for how late they might be staying up or for their early morning shifts at the gift shop tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the final scene written first. And was about to post up with just that and a brief summary, but my beta suggested I add in the scenes to help explore how Ford and Stan felt.


End file.
